Devotus alicui
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Devoción a la señorita Satsuki. Satsuki Kiryuuin es una mujer poderosa y fuerte, alguien inquebrantable. Pero también hermosa y carismática, esto hace que Ira Gamagoori con el tiempo se sienta atraído hacia ella y esos sentimientos terminen por revelarse. Aviso de contenido erótico en un futuro, por lo que estará en la sección de M, también habrá femdom y sadomaquismo


**Devotus alicui**

_Devoción a la señorita Satsuki_

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes que aparecen en este escrito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Imaishi y del estudio Trigger

He decidido hacer un fanfic sobre los personajes de _Satsuki_ y _Gamagori _ya que son mis favoritos y, a demás, su relación me parece curiosa y diferente. Son pocas las veces en las que la mujer es la "dominante" por así decirlo, o alguien a quién el otro le rinde tanto respeto y admiración, por eso me ha parecido interesante explorar más este aspecto para reflejarlo en un fanfic

_Aclaración:_ Cada capítulo contendrá un latinismo de título que miraré que tenga relación con el contenido en sí. Abajo del título siempre estará el latinismo de origen

_- Blabla _– pensamientos

- Blabla – Habla normal

- **Blabla **– neologismos, barbarismos o palabras de otros idiomas

**Capítulo 1: El primero entre los semejantes**

_lat. Primus inter pares_

El sol brillaba inusualmente en un día de otoño, las hojas de distintos colores bajaban lentamente de forma grácil dibujando ondas en el aire hasta alcanzar el suelo y amontonarse junto a las demás. Varios asistentes de la academia **Hannouji** ya estaban haciendo sus ejercicios matinales, estos sujetos eran conocidos como los de "una estrella" y como sabían bien cual era su deber no cesaban de su marcha. Otros presidentes de los clubes, los de "dos estrellas" se encontraban dando órdenes a estos pero, por encima de todos ellos estaba Ira Gamagoori, el presidente del comité disciplinario: un "tres estrellas" que gritaba a todo pulmón todo lo que tenían que hacer. Pero en ese momento este personaje estaba con unos "sin estrella", considerados los peores de la escuela por no ser capaces de conseguir un uniforme como los demás.

- ¡ACELERAD MÁS EL RITMO!... ¡MOSTRAD MÁS ESPÍRITU! – su presencia realmente imponía, pues se trataba de alguien enorme, rondando los dos metros lo más seguro, incluso más - ¡SI SEGUÍS ASÍ, NO SERÉIS DIGNOS DE MOSTRAOS ANTE SATSUKI-SAMA!

Algunos, asustados, empezaron a correr frenéticamente aún encontrarse agotados. Pues obligaba a los "sin estrella" a ser más disciplinados, para él la disciplina era primordial y alumnos que ni tan siquiera eran capaces de conseguir el uniforme de una estrella no se merecían estudiar en la academia. Por eso él mismo, personalmente, se encargaría de guiar por el buen camino a estos estudiantes descarrilados.

Uno no pudo más y cayó rendido al suelo, sin aliento. El de delante, que era un compañero suyo quiso ir a ayudarle, pero salió corriendo como un cohete cuando vio que el presidente del comité disciplinario se acercaba con su imponente figura en el lugar de los hechos. Su mirada bajó hasta el sujeto que estaba tan patéticamente desplomado al suelo, girando su grande cuerpo emitiendo el ropaje que llevaba puesto un ligero sonido de fricción que causó más nerviosismo en el agotado y asustado sin estrella. Gamagoori abrió los ojos con la mirada fija en él y cruzó sus brazos

- ¡ESTUDIANTE SIN ESTRELLA! – gritó a todo pulmón: su usual tono de voz y por el que era conocido - ¡NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO PARAR DE CORRER MIENTRAS SE REALIZAN LAS OBLIGACIONES DE ESTA ESCUELA!... ¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS AHORA Y PROSIGUES, TENDRÉ QUE CASTIGARTE!

El aludido hizo lo imposible para intentarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas, apenas podía moverse y sabía que si no lo hacía no tendría ningún miramiento hacia su persona. Lo intentó una última vez, pero no pudo ni siquiera levantar la parte superior del cuerpo, volviendo a caer en el suelo. Entonces, el presidente, decidió volver a hablar

- Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado – sonriendo con algo de malicia, sacó de dentro su guante de hierro un látigo que se deslizó en horizontal y después alzó hacia el cielo para hacerlo descender en dirección hacia el estudiante que seguía sin levantarse, dándole un buen escarmiento. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Varios latigazos se cernían sobre la ropa ya rasgada de ese pobre estudiante sin estrella el cual gritaba agonizando a causa de semejante tortura que estaba recibiendo. A fin de cuentas… ¿Qué podía hacer alguien tan insignificante como ese estudiante normal y corriente contra el gigante de tres estrellas?, ni tan siquiera podía igualar su sombra

Una vez terminó, guardó su arma de castigo y se retiró con pasó lento, no sin antes añadir

- Si mañana sigues aquí serás hombre muerto

Y la imponente figura desapareció entre la neblina

* * *

En otra parte, en una sala más bien grande y espaciosa, se encontraba Satsuki Kiryuin, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil: hermosa, poderosa, imponente, perseverante, inquebrantable. Así es como muchos la veían, una persona con una determinación de hierro a la cual no le importaba el método, sino la finalidad de sus propósitos. En ese preciso instante tomaba una taza de té cuando esta se terminó y la depositó sobre la mesita que tenía al lado de su butaca, luciendo solamente un albornoz. Soroi, su fiel mayordomo, no tardó en atenderla

- ¿Quiere otra taza más, señorita Satsuki?

- Sí, me gustaría otra. Muchas gracias

El hombre se limitó a asentir y coger la tetera, sostenerla con delicadeza y hacer deslizar el té con suavidad hasta llenar la taza

- Soroi – lo llamó – Siempre has estado a mi lado y me has comprendido, eres sin duda alguien en quién puedo confiar

- Por supuesto Satsuki-sama, yo siempre estuve a su lado, desde sus 5 años de edad. La he visto crecer y sin duda sabe que puede contarme lo que quiera

La susodicha se limitó a sonreír con una sonrisa cómplice, sin duda su mayordomo la conocía bien

- Es posible que pronto venga alguien a desafiar la estructura de la academia, lo percibo – pausó un instante para tomar un sorbo – No sé cuando será ni cómo, pero tengo ese presentimiento. Aún así no me intranquiliza, más bien puede que no sea algo negativo y nos ayude en nuestros planes

- Puede que tenga razón y así lo deseo. No me gustaría verla sufrir

En ese momento ella soltó una suave risa

- Eso no ocurrirá, y si es el caso no será motivo para detenerme. Recuerda quién soy, haré lo que sea para abrirme paso y obtener la victoria

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza, la acompañaría en lo que fuese, esa era su devoción hacia ella. Pero hacia unos días que la notaba inquieta, quizás no días pero meses y él había percibido aquello. Sobretodo cuando se trataba sobre asuntos con los cuatro de la élite, en concreto uno de ellos. Sin embargo nunca quiso sacar el tema por temor de la reacción de su ama ya que sabía que era algo delicado

- Soroi – volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez su voz se escuchaba con un tono más suave

- Dígame, Satsuki-sama

Ella no sabía muy bien como empezar, pero necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho, era una urgencia. Hacia demasiados meses que sentía eso y no podía confiar en nadie más para contárselo, aunque los cuatro de la élite fueran cercanos no lo eran tanto como él. Por eso decidió de una vez por todas soltarlo aunque le resultase algo difícil

- Hay algo que no te he contado en un buen tiempo… - tomó otro sorbo, tranquila, o aparentando estarlo. Aunque seguía teniendo esa imagen de mujer de hierro, el otro podía percibir una pequeña grieta de nerviosismo. Ese asunto sin duda era algo que la concernía - … Y es algo ciertamente molesto – hizo una pausa antes de seguir - … pero creo que empiezo a sentir cosas que una mujer siente cuando le gusta alguien

Hubo otro silencio, el mayordomo siguió en su pose estática, pero sus labios formularon nuevas frases

- No se preocupe, es algo natural que puede ocurrir – contestó – Usted es humana, como todos. También tiene derecho a sentir sentimientos por otras personas, incluso si se trata del amor

Su ama sonrió

- Realmente no puedo decir que se trate de amor, no al menos por ahora. Pero sé que me atrae – terminó su taza de té – Y quizás no me quedará más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto

- Como usted vea – dijo con una reverencia. También porque vio que se levantó para retirarse

- Gracias por escucharme. Me retiro – y se fue caminando de forma grácil, a cambiarse para su próximo evento

* * *

Tres de la élite se encontraban en su sala de descanso, durante uno de los ratos libres que tenían. Inumuta Houka, el presidente de comité de la información y estrategia, seguía tacleando en su portátil datos que seguramente había recopilado de algún estudiante rebelde que habían tenido y pretendía ir en su contra. Incluso en sus ratos libres disfrutaba de su trabajo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Nonon Jakuzure, la presidenta del comité no-atlético

- Menudo **nerd**, incluso en tus ratos libres sigues pegado a esa pantalla

Inumuta se colocó bien las gafas y paró un momento de taclear para mirarla y contestarla

- Para tu información estos datos nos pueden ser útiles cuánto menos lo esperemos. Por eso mismo me estoy dedicando a almacenarla y así tenerla a mano si es necesario

- Lo que tú digas – dijo rodando los ojos

Entonces Uzu Sanageyama entró en escena, esta vez se trataba del presidente del comité atlético

- Deja que siga trabajando si tanto quiere, ¿qué más da? – se sentó despreocupado en uno de los sofás y tiró hacia atrás su cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de su pelo verde reposará hacia un lado, mal puesto, y sus pies terminaron encima de la mesa de cristal que adornaba la sala – Tienes que quejarte por todo siempre, serpiente

- ¡Habla el mono de feria! – contestó ahora molesta al sentir su respuesta – Tu no eres mucho mejor, ¡te pasas todo el día peleándote!

- Y tu tocando música – contraatacó el kendoka

- ¡Es mucho más productivo que darse de tortas contra todo lo que se mueve!

- Vale, ya basta – intervino el informático – Hay que ver como os ponéis cuando empezáis a discutir, así no hay quién se concentre

Nonon simplemente no hizo caso a lo que dijo y se dedicó a tomar un libro para pasar el rato. Pero entonces Sanageyama volvió a intervenir para animar el ambiente

- ¿No creéis que Gamagoori está algo raro últimamente?, también se pasa muchas más horas de lo normal haciendo ejercicio, apenas aparece por aquí. No tiene sentido

- Sí, y ante Satsuki-sama está nervioso – atinó a decir el de gafas

Nonon los miraba con el ceño fruncido, entonces no tardó en replicarlos

- No digáis bobadas, él siempre ha sido así de entregado hacia Satsuki-sama, ya sabéis que es el más expresivo en ese sentido. Igual ese saco de músculos aún piensa que tiene que ejercitarse más y cree que puede llegar al **récord guiness** de masa muscular

Sus dos compañeros no pudieron evitar reírse a lo que ella reaccionó de no muy buena manera, algo molesta, pero no pasó mucho rato para recibiera una respuesta

- Puede que tengas razón, quién sabe – se limitó a contestar Inumuta

* * *

Uno, dos, tres… cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… Se escuchaba nombrar esos números en la sala de ejercicios equipada con todo tipo de máquinas. Un hombre de tez morena y pelo corto de color rubio, con una gran estatura y anchura, levantaba una barra de pesas con discos a cada lado de cincuenta quilos. Sin duda era algo que no podía hacer cualquiera pero que él, a causa de su entrenamiento y físico, era capaz

Mientras hacía el ejercicio no podía parar de pensar en muchas cosas y una sola a la vez: se trataba de Satsuki, la persona a la que había jurado fidelidad y a la que ahora mismo se encontraba sirviendo bajo su mando. Tanto había pasado durante esos cinco años y tan poco al mismo tiempo, cumplió con su palabra de entrar a la academia que ella misma había forjado para llevar a cabo su plan. Era una mujer formidable, no podía negar eso, fuerte y con una gran determinación. Cuando le ganó esa vez, esa ocasión en la que incluso se equipó con una armadura de aluminio, cortesía de su tío, supo que no se trataba de alguien cualquiera. Al principio le dolía que una sola persona pudiera imponer su propia ley sin ton ni son, pero una vez fue vencido y escuchó sus palabras entendió del todo que los propósitos de esa mujer iban más allá que los de esos impertinentes estudiantes los cuales usaban los recursos de sus familias para hacerse con el control de los institutos. Sí, ella era totalmente distinta

Levantó con más fuerza esas pesas, con la cara contraída por lo que parecía algo de vergüenza ante otra de las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza

- Es imperdonable esto, Ira Gamagoori – se dijo a sí mismo y con razón puesto que desde hacía al menos un año veía a su jefa de otra manera, de una forma la cual el mismo describía como "ingrata" y "sucia". Se sentía sucio por dentro, detestable. Se trataba de deseos carnales, algo que él mismo nunca pensó que le podría pasar con una persona como la señorita Satsuki, no hacia alguien como ella. Era como un tabú, algo que nunca debería haber sentido pero que, sin embargo, no podía evitar. La encontraba hermosa, fascinante, fuerte y decidida. Quizás ese mismo carisma había sido lo que lo había embriagado hasta tal punto que ahora no podía hacer más que intentar evitar a toda costa esas sensaciones que se apoderaban de él cada vez que la veía. No podía pensar en ella de esa manera, no cuando tiene unas obligaciones como las que tiene

Finalmente terminó y dejó la barra en su lugar para sentarse al borde y dejar unos pequeños suspiros salir de su boca ante el cansancio que le había supuesto esa acción. Iba sin camisa y con unos pantalones cortos, también sudaba por el esfuerzo

- _Sencillamente no puedo estar pensando en ella de esta forma, por muy excitante que me parezca. No es digno ni de mi posición ni hacia ella, permaneceré siempre como su escudo y así será. Si es necesario me forzaré a arrancarme estos extraños sentimientos que siento al verla _

Fue lo que meditó mientras observaba el suelo, ese suelo de madera de roble oscuro que adornaba la estancia. Dos gotas de sudor cayeron e impactaron contra este mientras dos mechones rubios se asomaban en su frente, despeinado. Entonces escuchó cómo la puerta era abierta, de forma suave pero firme. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos: ahí estaba ella, con su elegante figura e impotente presencia. Con ese pelo negro y liso, ¿se sentiría como la seda al tocarlo?, no, no debía pensar en esas cosas, y menos ante su presencia. Reprimió algunas de las imágenes que pasaban por su mente al recordar uno de sus abundantes y carnales sueños

- ¡Buenos días Satsuki-sama! – dijo levantándose de golpe todo derecho, inmediatamente después de verla – Siento mi aspecto descuidado, ¿qué la trae por estas estancias?

- Buenos días, Gamagoori – contestó ella con su usual rostro serio y sereno – No te preocupes, esta es una zona de entrenamiento. Las buenas apariencias aquí no son necesarias

El gigante de más de dos metros solo asintió con la cabeza y eso dio pie a Satsuki para continuar

- Te estarás preguntando porque he venido de repente aquí – en ese momento Gamagoori se la quedo mirando, esperando una respuesta – El motivo de mi visita es porque quería informarte de que esta tarde-noche, alrededor de las ocho, vengas a mi habitación. Tengo algo que decirte

La cara de Ira se contrajo en duda, enarcando ligeramente la ceja y sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, ante la sorpresa no pudo evitar preguntar aunque supiera de buenas que eso no era algo que debía hacer

- ¿Por… qué? – formuló esta vez un poco nervioso, aquello era algo que no se esperaba para nada. Y estar solo con ella… eso aún era peor

- No te he permitido hacer preguntas – respondió esta vez con un tono más severo – Tu solo sigue las órdenes que te doy

Tragó un poco de saliva pero le contestó sin más rodeos

- Sí, señora

Justo después de eso ella se retiró y fue entonces cuando él cayó sentado de nuevo en el borde de la camilla donde hacía ejercicios con una cara llena de confusión, miedo y nervios

- _Tranquilo, es solo algo que ella te ha pedido, seguro que se trata de alguna misión que te ha encomendado a ti en concreto, como tantas otras veces. No tiene sentido que me ponga así _

Con estos pensamientos en mente, recogió todo lo que era suyo y se fue al vestuario para ducharse y ponerse su uniforme de tres estrellas

Continuará

Esto es todo, gracias por haber leído. Espero que os guste esta historia o que alguien la lea xD, pues esta pareja no es demasiado popular en el fandom pero a mi, desde el primer episodio casi, que me llamó la atención y me sigue gustando la idea. Y aunque no lo seas, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia y quieras seguir leyéndola

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
